Innocent Eyes
by Draco's persephone
Summary: Ginny can see all through her eyes. But what happens when she sees something she doesn’t particularly like including none other than the slytherin prince? D/G


Innocent eyes

Innocent eyes

Chapter one

Summary: Ginny can see all through her eyes. But what happens when she sees something she doesn't particularly like including none other than the slytherin prince? D/G

I disclaim!

It was only a couple of weeks into the school year and Ginny was already starting to feel like shit.

All her teachers had felt that this year she 'would not be challenged enough', so they advanced her to seventh year, and they had landed her in the same class as Ron who was, as always, accompanied by Harry frigging Potter and Hermione Smart-arse Granger. The dream team.

She thought that her luck could not get any worse. And yet here she was sitting in Potions with none other than the Slytherins. They kept shooting glances over at the Gryffindors silently challenging them to make a move in Snape's class.

They weren't stupid though, to make a move on the slytherins in Snape's class was suicide.

Ginny tugged a lock of wavy, blood red hair around her slender pale finger. It was true that this year she had definitely become the beauty of the school. Boys were falling all over. She was not sickly skinny, like Pansy Parkinson, and she never would be if she could help it. Her curves were in the right places and here legs were strong and shapely. She was not a tanned, orange girl, she was pale but not ghostly and she was proud of what she was. She couldn't help the way she looked, beautiful or ugly.

It wasn't that she hated her brother it was just he was so annoying. He wouldn't leave her alone. He was like her own, slightly disturbing stalker.

Whilst thinking of her idiot brother Malfoy was looking at the red head who was deep in thought. He wasn't the type of guy who would look at a Weasley or anything beneath him, but God help him she was gorgeous. He sneered. Merlin he must be going mental.

He was still looking at her when her eyes clouded over, her lovely bright entrancing green eyes had images flashing in them. He paused 'Was that supposed to happen?' he thought.

Her brother had seemed to notice and he was panicking.

"Oh SHIT!" Ron screamed. He ran over to Ginny and held her in his arms, she was limp, Ron tried to slap her face to bring her out of her trance.

"Mr Weasley EXPLAIN" Snape bellowed.

Ron was on the verge of crying. His sister.

"She's having a vision, sir. She used to have them all the time but they stopped after Tom."

That was all Snape needed to hear. He knew who Tom was. And so did the Mudblood and the boy who wouldn't die. 'Who was he?' Malfoy wondered. He never knew the littlest Weasley was a seer. 'Hmm it certainly spruced up this boring Potions lesson though.'

"Ms Granger, go fetch the Headmaster." Snape demanded.

She quickly fled the room. As soon as she had the formerly limp Ginny gasped.

And before anyone knew what was happening she was rising, her blood hair blowing like there was an imaginary wind. There were sparks coming off of her in every direction and there was a golden glow to her body. Her hair and glow made her look astonishingly beautiful and any man right there would have never looked at another woman and thought they were as beautiful as Ginny right there.

The images had gone and were replaced by a red so powerful it was like a fire.

And she was suddenly talking,

The one that comes is not true blood

It is mud

That taints their veins

Yet the ones who defeat

Are fire and ice

Rising up with or without sacrifice

Love shall prevail all.

The bright sparks coming off her were not so fierce they were electric. Then a blinding light come out of Ginny and bathed the entire room in a bright red gold light that would have blinded anyone had they looked it right in the eye.

With that she fall to the floor gracefully, like she was gliding and was laid out on the floor unconscious.

The remaining students in the room felt it was safe to open their eyes now that the light had gone. None of them had had an experience like this before. Yet Draco couldn't help but ponder on the words she'd said.

What did she mean? Voldemort had been defeated the year before so it couldn't be that. Although Potter had killed Voldemort last year he couldn't help but feel that there was still a part of him that was still alive.

The students were starting to gather their wits about them and they all looked to the girl on the floor. She looked like a goddess. Her fiery red hair fanned about her pale angelic face. This girl had just made a prophecy. Plus she was a seer. Seers were very powerful, full of magic.

A loud gasp escaped her lips and she suddenly sat up straight. Her eyes scanned the room and then her eyes landed on Malfoy.

"You." She whispered.

A/N: Ok I know it's short but there is a plot to this so you will have to bear with me. Read and review plase!


End file.
